forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Siamorphe
| favored weapon3e = Noble Might (scepter/light mace) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | symbol2e = Silver chalice with golden sun on its side Silver circlet with golden sun on its brow | homeplane2e = Prime Material plane/Toril | realm2e = Faerûn | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Nobles, nobility, rightful noble rule, human royalty | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = Lawful neutral | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Rightful rule of nobility | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Siamorphe ( ) is a demipower of nobles and nobles' divine right to rule. Siamorphe is the vessel of a semi-divine power, which is passed down to a successor when the successor is dying. The current Siamorphe is the latest in that lineage. By preference, the successor is a direct descendant of the previous power’s mortal form, but anyone of noble blood will suffice. The former Siamorphe was a nobleman of Baldur's Gate, who passed the power to Lady Siamorphe of Waterdeep, chosen when she was killed in a riot in the Year of the Dusty Throne (1256 DR). Her portfolio is providing the Divine Right of nobility to rule, and encouraging the responsibility to rule well and wisely for the more common classes beneath them. Her worship is most common among the nobility and their councilors, especially among those who seek reasons to explain why they are in charge. Description The current Siamorphe usually appears as an older lady of the nobility, her hair touched with grey but well kept, and her iron-gray eyes missing nothing. Her clothing shows the jeweled purple of the true nobility, with a silver chalice and adamantine scepter in her hands, and a tiara carved from a single diamond on her brow. Relationships Though she dwells in the House of the Triad, she has no true allies or superiors among the gods. She opposes those who foster tyranny and corruption, most especially Bane, Cyric, and Gargauth. Perhaps Siamorphe's greatest divine foe is Gargauth, for the Hidden Lord opposes all that she stands for. Where she supports correct rule, he calls for corruption and self serving. Where her priests advise on the path of wisdom and virtue, his serve themselves first and teach others to do the same. Dogma Nobles are given a divine right to rule, provided they rule responsibly and well. The nobility have an obligation (noblesse oblige) to rule with the best interest of their subjects in mind, even when those obligations interfere with their personal desires. The benefits of nobility are provided to them so that they can rule well. Their wisdom and charisma are inherited from their noble ancestors, and the leisure that their station provides is theirs so that they may be educated to properly perform their duties. The Faith The priests of Siamorphe’s faith, called Scions of Siamorphe, most often act as advisers (both spiritual and practical) to the nobility. Elaborate rituals are being revived from the decay that had occurred under the previous Siamorphe, and unique ceremonies are being created for the noble families of Waterdeep and Tethyr, and are becoming quite fashionable. A baptism ceremony for a new heir can easily cost the family 10,000 gold coins. The faith supports a holy day in the Sea Ward and North Ward of Waterdeep called the Divine Revelry. The nobility takes over the Heroes' Walk and Heroes' Garden and the Street of Glances down to the temple at the Street of the Singing Dolphin. During the Divine Revelry, the nobles dress and act in archaic and stilted fashions, and throw coins (most often copper and silver) to the commoners. Temples Most of Siamorphe's temples are small family shrines in the houses of the nobility of Waterdeep, and recently in Tethyr. Her only true remaining temple is the Chapel and Chalice of the Divine Right in Waterdeep. The relatively small house of worship is within the walls of the Assumbar family’s villa, and is the central building of the three that border the Street of the Singing Dolphin. The following paragraphs are speculation based on the silence of canon sources after Powers and Pantheons, but is extrapolated from material in that book. The current First High Lady Scion of the faith is the Lady Harlaa, niece of the Lady Belkerri who founded the Chapel and Chalice of the Divine Right in 1347 DR. The remainder of the temple’s staff is drawn from the children of the local nobility. This speculation is based on the fact that Lady Harlaa was listed as Lady Belkerri's assistant in Powers and Pantheons, though given the focus on hereditary succession, Lady Belkerri's youngest son, Lord Vrom, is probably as likely to have become her successor. Appendix References Connections Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Nobility domain deities Category:Planning domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Exarchs Category:Demipowers Category:Pride domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the House of the Triad Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Prime Material Plane